Wolves Den
by wynter89
Summary: known as "Heart's Lair" Kouga leaves his den and tries to destroy Naraku, but ends up getting captured. Kagome works for Naraku as a Miko and mind seeker. She becomes a prisoner to both Kouga and her heart. Lemonrape warning.
1. Kouga

Hearts Lair

Prologue

Kouga

* * *

The sounds of trees smashing and the cries of Naraku's men were not far behind him. Kouga smelled the disgusting scents of the lower demons as they tried to track him. He ran swiftly as the two jewel shards in his legs aided him, his grace better than that of a cat.

The yelling and crunching of the trees soon became a distant memory as his legs carried him to a more densely forested area. His senses told him that he needed to be careful, if not, then more unpleasant things would follow.

Kouga had once watched as those things concealed as lower class demons ravaged one of his own wolf demons. The site was nauseating and Kouga did not wish that fate upon any of his men.

For hours Kouga had been running, his legs never failing. All he needed was fresh food and drink. It had been awhile since his trackers lost his trail and Kouga decided to stop by a spring. After he drank his fill, he resumed fleeing Naraku's minions.

Stopping by a pool of water for the night, his eyes came across the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. Her ivory skin shown brilliantly in the moonlight as her black hair swayed into the wind. She was a fragile beauty and he wanted her.

He watched silently as she slowly took off each article of clothing, soon feeling the restriction of his fur pelt. He gazed at her longingly; she seemed untouched by their surroundings, ignorant and innocent to the outside world.

He took in a deep breath, breathing in her sweet scent of sugarplums and Sakura petals. His long hair flared out and onto his shoulders, his ponytail having been ripped down long ago. He watched the onna bathe herself. Something so simple never aroused his hunger before. His blue eyes roamed her body, from her supple mouth to her firm breasts and lithe hips.

He let out a groan, he could not stand it for much more; he needed this onna. But he will wait, for Naraku's men were on his trail. He did not have time to be concerned for this female. He will return later and then bring her to his den. He promised his fellow wolves that he would bring a female and that is what he will do. But first he must find

Naraku and destroy him.

Kouga left the onna in the water; he had been hesitant to leave the

onna, but there was work to be done. He ran thought the forest, putting distance between himself and the woman. He ran till dawn and slowed only when he was sure that they have lost his trial.

"Naraku, I am coming for you!"


	2. What he Wants

**Chapter 1**

**What He Wants**

The woman licked her lips as the men around her argued, it was unclear as to why she was there, usually women were not allowed to attend such meetings. If they needed her advice, than why was she sitting here listening to these men discussing borders and defenses?

Just a few days prior, the lord of West visited the southern sector of his lands for inspection, and was delayed going back. He now sat at the end table listen to the men around him debate.

"Enough!" Cold as a cutting knife his voice stopped the bickering men. With grace of a god, the lord stood up, his haori and hakama moved as silently as he did as he crossed the floor towards the only woman present within the room.

"And what do you think of this matter Miko? Do you think the wolves have become a problem?"

"My lord, I uh, think that…" A shot of pain ran up her foot underneath the table, she looked up to find her assailant. Her eyes meet that of Narakus', red as newly spilt blood.

"I believe my lord that the wolf tribe has-" she took in a deep breath; Naraku's warning was still fresh in her mind. _Tell him the truth about the blasted wolves and I will take everything you hold dear to you. Everything!_ "-been a little difficult to communicate with." She let out her breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.

"I don't doubt your word Miko. We will leave the tribe alone for the time being, I will not waste more time on trivial matters." He headed towards the door when he turned his head to the left.

"Naraku, Notify me the next time you take action against the wolf tribe."

Naraku bowed his head. "Of course my lord, it was careless of me." His eyes though shield by his coal black hair they burned with a hating passion.

"Indeed." His white long locks of hair swayed behind him as he left the chamber. The other lords left shortly after him.

"Miko, I would like to _speak_ with you." Naraku asked civilly.

He approached the miko like a predator would its prey.

"…_has been a little difficult to communicate with_?" Naraku mocked the miko. He grabbed at her face pulling it towards him. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were on their side."

He looked her face over, her blue eyes stood out the most, than the smoothness of her ivory skin, lush lips that waited to be plundered and the silkiness of her black hair that was wrapped around his hand.

"I have a surprise for you, Kagome." He pulled himself away from her. He walked towards the door when he stopped and mentioned for her to exit before him. They walked down the corridor together with his hand on her lower back guiding her to the lower levels of the fortress.

With each corridor they passed the darker and more malevolent it became.

"We have caught one of the wolves that tried to infiltrate the fortress last night, it had almost gotten away from us, but with our improved tracking units we have managed to capture one." He looked at the miko as he smelt the strong aroma of salt.

"Why was Lord Sesshomaru not notified of this?" She questioned with liveliness she never new she had.

"Not everything involves that arrogant dog."

He pulled her along a dark narrow passageway that is hardly noticeable through the darkness of the last corridor they passed through.

At the end of the tunnel they came across a door that reeked of death.

Kagome was dragged through the doorway and into the room.

There in the middle of the room was a wolf demon, naked as the day he was born. His limp body was hanging by the cuffs and a chain that attached to the ceiling. His hair was dripped in blood as his body was covered in wounds that were being bandaged up only to be whipped later on.

"I want you to take a look into his mind Miko, I want you too find out where wolves lair is hidden."

Kagome being a miko was gifted with the power of sight, she's able to look into another's mind without the help of a magical object.

_Everything _was the whisper she heard inside of her head, it left little doubt what she was supposed to do, but she didn't want to do it. The poor wolf was being savagely tortured. A connection between their minds could possibly kill him. _Everything…_

Kagome stepped forward. She was inches away from the naked wolf. Her eyes looked him over, his body was well toned but the blood and wounded tissue marred the beautiful skin.

"Miko!"

She lifted her hands towards his temples as she did so, blue orbs meet hers. He sniffed at her and smirked when she withdrew from him. Moments later she gathered up her courage and placed her fingertips on his temples once again this time connecting her mind to his.

"Forgive me."


	3. Tortured

**Chapter 2**

**Torture**

The cuffs dug painfully into his skin. Blood poured out of the bleeding gashes and down his wrists. His back was a target for his torturers' sickening pleasure as he ripped and torn his skin apart. Some pieces of bloodied flesh hung away from his body only attached by a thin piece of tattered skin.

"Where is your pack hidden?"

_I'll never tell the likes of **you**, Naraku._ The sting of the whip hit his back again as Kouga bit his lip to muffle his cries of pain. Never would he let Naraku have the pleasure of hearing his cries of pain even if it was an excruciating burning feeling.

"I may not be able to get the information using simple torture techniques." Naraku moved in his line of vision. "I have a powerful weapon that can seek through your mind, ripping into it like a jagged knife. It is also evident that your mind has been weakened expediently. When your mind is plundered Wolf, your worthless tribe is as good as dead."

"Master Naraku!" The servant quivered in fear as he addressed his master. When his masters' attention was upon him he continued. "Lord Sesshomaru is in the council room, he has announced a meeting for dusk. He gave specific orders that you may attend."

Naraku's face twisted into a snarl, he hated being interrupted while torturing his victims. He moved towards the servant and struck him across the face leaving a small blood trail behind.

"I will prepare for this meeting. Keep your eye on the Wolf!"

Hours passed with no sign of the bastard, the dark room was filled with dead things none of which were identifiable, Kouga thanked Kami for the umpteenth time for his plugged nose, the smell would have been appalling and probably stay in his nose for months.

Kouga hung from the ceiling swinging slowly from left to right, around him Naraku's servants attended to his open wounds. Naraku has this sick fetish where he would torture his victims so severely they were at the brick of death than he would send for his best healers to heal his victims and start the process over again. Only the most durable could survive Naraku's twisted torture methods.

No matter how hard Naraku will try he would never get the information he wanted. Kouga swore he would take his secret to the grave with him, no matter how many times that insane freak tortured him, no matter what they did to him he would never ever betray those he cared for.

Kouga looked down, his pack depended on him, they needed him to live, to survive this ordeal and that is just what he's going to do.

Kouga quickly closed his eyes as he heard the entrance door open. He turned his head to the left Naraku finally returned and he brought a miko with him.

He felt the miko's presence closing in on him, he almost shook when her small fingertips touched his temples. His eyes flew open at the touch, when their eyes meet she jerked away. Kouga could no resist the smirk playing across his face, she had a dark flush touching her cheeks. He caught her eyes traveling down his form, his ego soared to new heights the female before him was attracted to him even though he was badly beaten.

It was the same female he saw bathing in the moon light, her wet beautiful skin glowing as the water reflected her reflection… He remembered that night with a vengeance, he was to bring the woman back with him to the den, but he obviously never got around to it.

"Forgive me!" The soft whisper upon her lips which drove away every thought in Kouga's mind.

(Her mind is within the wolf's head.)

Kagome's eyes stayed focused upon the wolf, her mind connected to his, his every thought was now known to her, his battles, his pain caused by her superior. No matter how hard she looked for the information about his clan where not present and his experiences as a wolf were limited.

Kagome felt a barrier around the darkest part of his mind, hidden from her reach but not unreachable.

"_Miko!"_ She turned around expecting to find him behind her, but all she saw was darkness. _"You will never get what he wants."_

Within his mind she felt his lips touch her right ear as his arms wrapped around her waist. _"You smell so sweet Miko!"_ His arms around her waist pulled her against his torso. _"Your body is so soft and smooth!" _He purred in her ear.

Kagome had a hard time concentrating; his _body_ was pressed against her consuming her with his heat. She never experienced this before, never has anybody took over her hold on their mind and turned it against her. Kagome was used to going through their minds looking for the information Naraku asked her to seek out. This wolf seemed to seduce her within moment of being in his mind.

She had to do this, she had to get the information Naraku need from the wolf, if she didn't than who knows what will happen to her. She could see Naraku taking away her gift of sight which can only happen when a miko losses her innocence. A new sense of determination welled up within her, Kagome pushed the wolf away from her body and sought out after his secrets.

A pink wave of miko power flew at the wolf and surrounded him, it was only a matter of time now, the wolf couldn't hold out for much longer. Her powers picked at his barrier unraveling layers of youki until she reached his last barrier of defense.

Kouga knelt down on his knee, the miko was persistent, her miko powers tore away his defenses he had to admit that Naraku was right, he was mentally exhausted. If only he weren't so tired he may have been able to release her from his mind.

"_Please I don't want to hurt you, Let me into your mind." _Kouga was taken away from the silvery trails of tears running down her face. She was a confusing little miko, why was she crying? Was it over him?

Kouga mentally shook his head, He would not let her anywhere near his secret, the lives of his family depended on it.

With all the strength he possessed Kouga's youki rose to meet the miko's purifying energy. His youki protected him well enough from the miko, he mentally walked up to her, placed his hands on her face and whipped away the tears. His blue eyes meet hers until he lowered his mouth onto hers. His lips burned with a pleasurable sensation when the miko started to press her mouth closer to his. He gently nipped at her lower lip drawing a little blood.

"_My tribe knows me as Kouga."_ His voice was so husky Kagome hardly heard his voice.

With out thinking Kagome whispered _"I'm Kagome."_

Kouga smirked down at the miko, she was powerful in her own right, if she had her mind and heart in finding out the truth than he would be long dead by now.

"_Until later, my onna."_ With the last ounce of his power he pushed her out of his mind breaking the connection they shard.

Kagome felt her mind leave the wolf's unwillingly, she tried to strengthen her hold on the bond, but it was futile.

She was back within her own mind, and found herself lying on the floor, not even a few seconds later her mind shut down, she was exhausted and needed some rest. Unfortunately she was left in the care of Naraku.

* * *

**  
**


	4. Close Call

**Chapter 3**

**Close Call**

Naraku remembered her decent to the ground as she fell unconscious, she had used a lot her energy with the wolf exhausting both of them out of consciousness.

Kagome's the strongest miko recorded in history surpassing both of her predecessors, Kikyou fifty years prier and Midoriko over a thousand years before that of Kikyou. The importance, Kagome has the power to seek through the wolfs mind without fail, without exhausting her power levels and yet she passed out. _What went on within that wolfs head?_

He slipped her out of her clothes, slowly cherishing her breast as they were reviled to him, it wasn't too hard to get her fully naked and out of her miko robes. He had praised her body by running his hands over her smooth skin, he left nothing untouched. _She must be the daughter of Benten for no other miko before her looked as gorgeous as she does now_. Naraku slowly took his time to dress the miko into the black yukata, and lightly laid her a top of his bed.

He roughly shook his head however the image of her naked body was persistent to be at the fore front of his mind.

Naraku stood over the sleeping miko watching her as she slept peacefully in his king sized bed. Her body was covered by the black silky sleeping yukata which outlined her figure in contrast with the blood red sheets she laid upon. Her pale thighs peeked out from under neigh the yukata as it rode up her body by the slightest movements she made turning as she slept.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the yukata riding up her thighs. He would take the miko in his bed before the nights end, but before he did so, she would tell him the information she got from the wolf.

Subconscious Narakus tongue slid out of his mouth wetting his lips as the woman in his bed turned onto her back. He closed his eyes, her legs were spread out giving him a perfect view of what he would obtain this very night. The dark hanyou swallowed the extra saliva gathering in his mouth and forced down swelling of his erecting member. _The miko looks perfect on **my** bed, so innocently perfect._

Kagome moaned in her sleep forcing him to open his eyes lured his full attention once again.

The hanyou sat on the right side of the bed testing his weight beside the woman before fully stretching his body along hers. His left hand rested upon her right breast testing the weight and size and was pleased when she gave off a little moan.

Naraku removed his hand from her breast and replaced it with his head while his hand traveled to her waist and pulled her towards his body.

"_Kouga!" His name spilled from her lips as he wrapped his arms around her body. She felt at peace when he laid his head upon her shoulder while his hands were spreading warmth through her veins. _

"_My Onna!" though spoken with possessiveness those words made her comfortable and a warm flush swelled through her body. Kagome never felt this way with anyone before, he somehow brought out her most primal emotions she had tried to repress since becoming of age. "Mine!"_

_His hands kindled her flames as he physically expressed his passions for her. Her feminine body withered under his ministrations causing her to moan his name in a husky whimper and plea which only encouraged him further._

_The torture was never ending, he brought her a pleasurable pain, never ending, never reaching her goal to completion yet she was content letting him manipulate her body. _

_His body glided over hers letting her get used to his length._

"_Please, I need you." Kagome begged, she never done so in her life and yet she did so for this handsome wolf._

"_Say your mine and I'll give you what you want." Kougas blue eyes darkened into dark cobalt as his lips twitched upwards into a sly smirk. _

_Kagome looked upon his face damning his sexy smirk and her mind went blank when he slowly let his weight settle on her. _

_She was so consumed with his body she never thought of what would happen to her miko powers nor did she think of her future._

"_I belong to you, only you Kouga."_

Her eye lids opened and closed confused as to what it wanted to do more, fall into the allure of sleep or wake up and find the source of the wet feeling on her breast. They seemed to make up their mind as the feeling was fallowed by something rough licking at it. _Licking?_

Kagome tried to sit up straight but was forced down by the dark haired male weighing her body down onto the bed.

"Kagome, it's good to see that you're awake."

_Naraku? What is he doing? Where am I?_ Kagome looked more closely down at him, his head was near her breasts as the wet sensation continued which her yukata seemed to be OPEN for… _Open yukata… wet feeling on breasts…Licking… Narakus head near said breasts… Open yukata… _

The pieces slowly pieced themselves in her head. "OH NOOO"

Naraku gave off an amused chuckle, he loved the expression on her face, she was solely petrified, and seemed terrified of what he had planned for her. Naraku loved every minute of this.

She was perfect for him, his plains and his future.

"Get off of me!" She struggled with the hanyou finding it useless to try and over power him simply using her human strength.

Kagome quickly gathered her miko energy using it to push the hanyou off of her even though the energy wasn't as powerful as she wanted it to be, it sufficed with what she wanted it to do.

"Miko" Narakus sickly sweet voice was a warning that something bad was going to happen and that something's going to happen to her.

Kagome back crawled to the back of the bed hitting her head in the process, her panic rose as he swiftly got off the floor and approached her. His posture was like a panthers slowly stalking its pray trapping it until there is no point of return, for the pray that is.

She grabbed tightly at the open yukata covering her drying breasts from Narakus view. There was only a foot separating them in which Naraku did something surprising, he stopped in his approach and stayed where he was and settled down.

"Tell me miko, did you get the information I asked of you?"

Kagomes fear spiked to new heights. _If he found out that I didn't get the information, he'll kill me._

"I-I didn't get it." She could not help the stutter fore fear had grabbed a hold of her as adrenalin pumped through her veins. Kagome turned her head expected him to strike out at her, but instead his fingers cherished her cheeks.

"Good!" Kagome was flabbergasted _what did he mean by 'good'?_

"What do you mean, I don't understand." His hand continued to cherish her face, his body moved in closer to her own almost pressing against each other.

"If you can't get the information from the wolf prince, than Lord Sesshomaru has no use for you therefore I can have you as my mate." His voice seemed to have dropped an octave scaring Kagome even further than she is now.

Naraku closed the distance between them his lips pressed onto her, kissing her with a demanding and greedy command.

Again Kagome summoned the pure energy but this time directed it to her lips forcing Naraku to detach himself from her.

"Naraku, you have no right. Lord Sesshomaru does not know of the Wolf prince being here so you cant do that. I am more his servant than I am yours!"

She was scared to look at him, she knew she pulled the last straw, but she wouldn't allow him to take away her powers nor her innocence, it belonged to her and only her. '_I belong to you, only you Kouga'. _

She shook her head, _that_ was unneeded at this point of time when her life depended on her full attention and that of Narakus.

"I suppose you are right little one, but I will find a way to make you mine. No matter what it takes Kagome you will be mine."

Since it was his room and he couldn't really stomp out of it in a fit of anger instead he reached for Kagomes wrist. She started to struggle but stopped when he gave her a serious look. He pulled her off of his bed dragged her across the room and stopped at the massive bedroom doors.

Naraku not satisfied with the nights events pulled her into a brushing kiss roughly ravaging her mouth. He pulled apart form her while pulling open the door and literally threw her into the hall then loudly slamming the door shut.

Kagome sat on the floor stunned. _What just happened?_ Her mind numbed as she pondered the events that just occurred between Naraku and herself. Her limbs dully carried her to her personal hut out side the fortress walls. Soon the castle walls transformed into the foliage of the forest and soon the green foliage turned into a small clearing with a garden of herbs and plants followed by a small hut. _Hut?_

Kagome stupidly looked at her hut blinking in surprised that she had gotten so far without realizing it. Her mind was clustered with other matters she didn't notice she was home. Greatly relieved Kagome entered her homely hut, everything was where she had left it.

Grabbing for the empty pail she exited the hut and walked towards the water well in the middle of her little herb garden.

Reaching for the rope and gripping it in her hands she started to pull on it until another bucket of water appeared. She tied the rope on a knob at the side of the well securing it so that the bucket wouldn't fall down and she reached for it plopping it on the lid of the well. Kagome bent down for the pail and pored the water from the well bucket into it. Once her task was complete Kagome carried the pail back into her hut.

She put the pail down in front of her as she grabbed for grinded down cleaning herbs and wash cloth.

Kagome stripped herself of the yukata she wore and threw it across the room and into the fire pit disappointed that a fire was not lit.

The only light coming into the hut was the moon light spilling in through the small window near the top of the roof.

Now completely naked the moon light illuminated off her shin as she rubbed the wet wash cloth across her body.

Tears swelled in her eyes, she felt so disgusting. His hands were on her, his tongue was on her and his eyes viewed her naked body. Never before has she felt so dirty.

Her cleaning motions became harder, she rubbed herself clean so vigorously her skin was scrubbed pink.

Hands shoot out from behind her taking her off guard, they stopped her scrubbing motions and gently took the cloth away form her shaking hands. "Its ok Onna, I am here now."

**Benten** is the Goddess of luck, love, eloquence, wisdom and the fine arts. Benten is the patron of the geishas and the art folks. She is shown with eight arms riding on a dragon.


	5. Kouga's Oath

Chapter 4

Kouga's Oath

Shadows within the darkened cell merged together as the candle light flickered out, a mysterious figure moved towards the hanging wolf in the centre of the torture chamber.

The figure slowly walked around the wolf finding no sign of traps or any traces of signal bells.

Kouga opened his eyes and stared straight in the face of one of Naraku's many servants. This servant was physically unusual, usually Naraku surrounds himself with beautiful barely covered onna's instead of old scared dwarf-sized men.

The dwarf wobbled more closely towards the shackled wolf with a noticeable limp in his left leg. His face became visible when he stepped into Kouga's view, a disfiguring scare ran over his left eye to the cleft of his chin. It was as if his whole left side was marred from his limp leg to his useless eye.

"So, has Naraku finally decided to finish me off." Kouga spat.

"Fortunately for you, Naraku does not know of my presence here."

"wha-"

"My name is Katame and I am one of Naraku's most trusted _court-sea_." Katame looked at Kouga's confused face, it was clear that the wolf did not know who or why he was there. He sighed in frustration. "Of course you are not accustomed to our culture. I am a _court-sea,_ who is usually a pleasure slave, but in my case Naraku uses me to gather information. I am acting on orders from my true master to release you."

"Release me, eh? Well lets get a move on, we don't have all night!"

Katame knew that though he was inpatient to get out of this hell hole, they had to be cautious and swift with the wolf's escape. Time was of the essence and if either of them were caught they would both be killed, tortured to an inch of their lives and than killed, if they were lucky.

"There is a wheel to the left of us that will lower you down, I can't grantee that it will be gentle, brace yourself Wolf." Katame wobbled towards the wheel attached to a column and untied the rope that would release the captive. Within seconds of the release the wheel began turning and Kouga's body began it fast descent to the ground.

"WHAAAAA."

"I told you Wolf." The Dwarf caught the wheel just before Kouga hit the ground. "Now stop snivelling!" He slowly turned the wheel until it was apparent there was slack in the rope.

"Okay, now that I am down, release me!" The words escaped his mouth before it registered through his mind what he'd said. _Great going Kouga, He's your last means of escape and your treating him like dirt. Baka!_

"I will release you once you swore an oath of alliance to my master." Katatme moved in front of the wounded youkai, a tanto held to his throat. "Or I can leave you here to suffer at the hands of Naraku. Which will it be."

"Who is this master?" Kouga eyed the hand holding the tanto to his neck. "An oath is not something I would just swear to anyone. What do I get out of it."

"My master rules these lands." Katame held the tanto closer to Kouga's neck. "What do you get out of it you ask? Your life of course!" Katame's one good eye curved upwards as he smiled. "Swear Princeling, swear an alliance and together we will get ride of Naraku."

Understanding shot through Kouga's mind and grumbled to himself, _Allie himself with the bastard that conquered the lands of his ancestors more than two Milena ago. Or stay here and die with the possible chance of Naraku finding his clan. Which of the two was the lesser evil?_ Without even having to think on it Kouga knew the answer. _Naraku possess as the immediate threat._ "I will swear the oath once we lay the conditions down **after** we escape this hell hole."

"Good enough." Katame shrugged. "You are in no condition to escape me even with my lame leg." Katame reached forward, a key slipped out of his sleeve as he unshackled Kouga's wrists and allowed most of Kouga's Weight to press down upon his short figure.

"Here drink this, it will give you a small boost of strength to help you escape, but I am warning you, it will only last as long as we need to escape, nothing more." Katame popped the small cork screw out of the small flask and lifted it up to Kouga's mouth.

For a brief moment Kouga thought that the liquid to be poison, but that thought was quickly pushed aside. At this point in time, Kouga found himself not caring how or what method was used to get him out, as long as he did.

He allowed the strong scuzzy liquid enter his mouth, he realized that at this particular moment he had no control over the situation. He was either going to die in this decrepit place or escape with the help of a crippled man.

Katame helped Kouga to his feet, stabilizing him when he almost fell flat on his face with his first step. After a few moments of allowing Kouga to adjust, Katame grabbed his hand and dragged him through the chamber to the entrance.

"Shush, stay here!" He disappeared through the iron door only to return a few moment later short out of breath. "The coast is clear for now. We have to hurry, we've wasted to much time as is."

Katame and Kouga made their way through the darken tunnel and entered a corridor that was more lit, but dashed back into the shadows when a guard walked by.

"Do you think you could hide your scent?"

"No, not at the moment. You got an suggestions?"

"I though I would not have to use this but… Here put this on, I nabbed some of Naraku's clothes. This will confuse the trackers."

Kouga grabbed the black silk cloth from Katame's hands and put his arms through the sleeves. "Lets just get out of here."

Both Katame and Kouga took in a deep breath counted to three before they made their way through the maze of tunnels and corridors of the fortress before Katame brought them to a secret underground passage way.

"This is where I leave you. You will have to crawl through this tunnel until you reach the end. You will have to climb a little, but you will find yourself in a clearing. Go inside the small hut, you will find a person who will more than likely help you." Kouga was about to lower himself inside of the tunnel until Katame grabbed him. "The Oath boy!"

"_**I, Kouga of the Wolf Clan do vow to adhere faithfully to these tenets, never to break them, for If I should, may I tumble headlong into Narakus's destructive irreverence and become a creature who hold nothing sacred. **_

_**I shall allie myself with Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands until the destruction of the vile filth known as Naraku.**_

You have my oath, what of your masters?"

Katame reached into his chest pocket and retrieved a slip of paper. "This is the vow of my master, I suggest you open it when you are far away from this place, now go."

Kouga could not recall how he was able to make it out of the dark dank, all he could remember was the vile stench of mold and rot, of little pests crawling all over him and the light of the moon at the end of the passageway signifying his freedom. He had never felt such relief as he did at that moment, the sense of freedom of hope all because of the guiding light of the moon.

He used what little strength he had left to pull himself up from the narrow climb. He sat resting his tired body at the top of the hole, taking in deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

He heard some splashing in the distance, of a bucket dropping into a well. He pulled himself up off of the ground. _Well, Katame did say whoever owns the hut in the clearing will help me recover._

Kouga began his long trek walking through the thick over bush of the surrounding forest. He only paused when he seen the vision of his goddess before him pulling up a bucket of water from the well. Her face was tear stained, but still beautiful. He stood there at the edge of the forest as he watched her carry the pail of water into the hut.

Slowly he made his way across the clearing, stumbling every few steps. He decided to rest against the well for a few moment until he pushed himself off again.

He climbed the few steps into the hut and debated whether or not to knock or ask permission to enter, but decided it was best to just walk in. What greeted his site was his beautiful onna scrubing herself clean of not only dirt, but of something much more sinister. Her fast scrubing motions underlying her distress, her need to be cleansed.

Within two stride it took to reach her side, Kouga stopped her frantic motions and gently took the cloth away form her shaking hands. "Its ok Onna, I am here now."

She turned around to meet him, face full of shock and her beautiful mouth pleasantly open. _Lush, plump lips begging to be kis…_

Unfortunately Kouga fell into her arms before he could finish off that thought.

Reference:

Karen Marie Morning. _The Highlander's Touch. _Dell. 2000.

Canada.

Page(s) used 164

The oath unfortunately belongs to this author… I recommend this book, to those who are interested in Scottish history/mythology Romance novels, Karen is a pretty accurate author.

Katame: one eye

Onna - Woman

Tanto: Japanese dagger


End file.
